gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Galactic Heroes (OVA)
(Japanese: 銀河英雄伝説, Ginga Eiyū Densetsu), or LOGH, is the second and longest-running animated adaptation of Tanaka Yoshiki's Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels. The series was released in direct home-video instalments during four separate periods between December 1988 and March 1997, the OVA comprises 110 episodes, which together total more than 2800 minutes of animation, and has seen multiple releases on both DVD and Blu-ray formats. The main Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA series is divided into four series: *The first series ran from December 1988 to June 1989. It included 26 episodes of 24 minutes each. *The second series ran from July of 1991 to February of 1992. It included 28 episodes of 25 minutes each. *The third series ran from July of 1994 to February of 1995. It included 32 episodes of 27 minutes each. *The fourth and final series ran from September of 1996 to March of 1997. It included 24 episodes of 26 minutes each. In addition to this first animated adaptation, LOGH has also been adapted into a new ##-episode animated television series, three OVA films, a prequel Gaiden OVA series, and a musical stage production. Currently, there appear to be no plans for any of the LOGH animated productions to be released on physical media outside of Japan. An official iOS app exists, allowing users to download subtitled episodes of the first series for US$3.99/ep though the app and encode quality is considered sub-par. Summary For over 150 years in the distant future two interstellar human states – the Galactic Empire and the Free Planets Alliance – were embroiled in what seem to be a never-ending war within the Milky Way galaxy. Out from the ravages of war emerged two young stars whose deeds would make them worthy of the appellation of Galactic Heroes. They are Reinhard von Lohengramm from the Galactic Empire and Yang Wen-li from the Free Planets Alliance. Episode list Series 1 The first series covers volumes 1 and 2 of the original novels, adding some prequel stories (episodes 9 and 11) and original content (parts of episodes 13 and 14). The main theme is Reinhard von Lohengramm's rise to power within the Galactic Empire, mirrored by Yang Wen-li's unwillingness to go beyond his military duties and assume a similar position in the Free Planets Alliance. Series 2 The 28-episode second series covers volumes 3 to 5 of the original novels. With the overthrow of the Goldenbaum Dynasty and the defeat and occupation of the FPA, Reinhard achieves almost all his goals. One of the main themes is the comparison between a corrupt democracy and an efficient dictatorship, and the moral difficulties of reconciling the two. Series 3 The 32-episode third series covers volumes 6 to 8 of the original novels. Series 4 The 24-episode fourth series covers volumes 9 and 10 of the original novels. Production staff Production *Director **Ishiguro Noboru *Series composition **Kawanaka Shima *Mechanical design **Katou Naoyuki *Music **Kazato Shinsuke *Producer **Tahara Masatoshi Main cast *Reinhard von Lohengramm **Horikawa Ryō *Yang Wen-li **Tomiyama Kei *Wolfgang Mittermeyer **Mori Katsuji *Oskar von Reuenthal **Wakamoto Norio *Julian Mintz **Sasaki Nozomu *Frederica Greenhill **Sakakibara Yoshiko *Alex Cazerne **Keaton Yamada *Dusty Attemborough **Inoue Kazuhiko *Olivier Poplin **Furukawa Toshio *Walter von Schönkopf **Hazama Michio *Siegfried Kircheis **Hironaka Masashi *Hildegard von Mariendorf **Katsuki Masako *Adrian Rubinsky **Kobayashi Kiyoshi *Willibald Joachim von Merkatz **Naya Gorō *Alexandre Bewcock **Tomita Kōsei *Paul von Oberstein **Shiozawa Kaneto *Neidhart Müller **Mizushima Yū *Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld **Noda Keiichi *August Samuel Wahlen **Okabe Masaaki *Ernest Mecklinger **Hashi Takaya *Ulrich Kesler **Ikeda Shuichi *Karl Gustav Kempff **Genda Tesshō *Cornelius Lutz **Hori Katsunosuke *Helmut Lennenkampf **Watabe Takeshi *Annerose von Grünewald **Han Keiko *João Rebelo **Kayumi Iemasa *Job Trunicht **Ishizuka Unshō Theme songs Opening themes *Skies of Love (Series 1) **Performance, lyrics and composition: Monday Michiru (credited as Akiyoshi Michiru) **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) *I Am Waiting For You (Series 2) **Performance, lyrics and composition: Monday Michiru (credited as Akiyoshi Michiru) **Arrangement: Hideharu Mori *Sea of the Stars (Series 3) **Performance and lyrics: LISA **Composition: Kawabe Shin **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) *Must Be Something (Series 4) **Performance: Konno Hitomi **Lyrics and composition: Himeno Shinya **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) Ending themes *Hikaru no Hashi wo Koete (光の橋を越えて, Crossing the Bridge of Light) (Series 1) **Performance, lyrics and composition: Ogura Kei **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) *Tabidachi no Jokyoku (旅立ちの序曲, Prelude to the Journey) (Series 2) **Performance, lyrics and composition: Ogura Kei **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) *Kansou no Uta (歓送の歌, Song of Farewell) (Series 3) **Performance and lyrics: Ogura Kei **Composition and arrangement: Katz Hoshi *Uchuu no Kakehashi (宇宙の掛け橋, Bridge of the Universe) (Series 4) **Performance, lyrics and composition: Ogura Kei **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) Other *Galactic Empire Military Anthem – Valkyries Love Thy Courage (ワルキューレは汝の勇気を愛せり) **Composition and arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) *Free Planets Alliance National Anthem – Free Flag, Free People, Revolution of the Heart (自由の旗、自由の民、レヴォリューション・オブ・ザ・ハート) **Performance: live recording of attending fans **Lyrics: Monday Michiru (credited as Michiru Akiyoshi) **Composition and arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) External links *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (OAV) at Anime News Network *Ginga eiyû densetsu (TV Series 1989) at IMDB *Legend of Galactic Heroes at TVTropes *Legend of the Galactic Heroes at Wikipedia Category:Animation